


Fault

by Geccarenee13



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Angst, Ezra blaming himself, Gen, PTSD, season 2 finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 01:26:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13377210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geccarenee13/pseuds/Geccarenee13
Summary: What happens when Zeb find Ezra in a weird state after Malacore? What will he do? Zeb/Ezra Brother Fluff Warning: Contains mentions of Character death (hopefully not actually dead) and PTSD. (Also why it's rated T.) One-Shot





	Fault

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is one of my first ever fanfics and is one of the ones I'm copping onto AO3 from Fanfiction.net. Tell me what you think of this, please. Enjoy!

Zeb's POV

'Ahsoka's gone. Kanan's blinded. What are we going to do?' I asked myself as I walked toward the room I share with Ezra. 'At least they got rid of the inquisitors.' Then my mind turned towards Ezra as I got to our room. 'Ezra must feel horrible, being the only one unharmed,' thinking about the destruction of Lassan, 'I do, or did.' My thought were inturupted as I opened the door and took in the scene in front of me and realized, 'Maybe not so unharmed as we thought?'

Before me I saw Ezra sitting on the bottom bunk, my bunk, staring down at his hands which were holding a red glowing pyramid thing. When I had opened the door Ezra looked up and his blue eyes were tinted red, hopefully just a reflection from the thing in his hands. And there was this look of sorrow that sort of scared me. The look was completely hopeless and full of guilt.

Although I was pretty sure I knew the real answer and how Ezra would answer I asked,"Are you ok, kid?" Ezra nodded. I scoffed and said, "Ya, right. Do you want to talk about it?" I was half joking but I knew he would answer, he just needed some time, but I asked anyway.

Ezra answered, "No," of course in a half choked voice still staring at the red thing.

I decided to make a joke to try and cheer the kid up. So, I said," Well then, get off my bunk," But, if didn't even faze Ezra. Something was seriously wrong with him. I'm just not absolutely sure what about the mission was bothering him. Or if it was just the whole mission and what happened. Or something else entirely.

I started moving forward, I really wanted my bunk, when Ezra startled me by saying, "This is all my fault. Kanan..Ahsoka..." his voice started to crack, "If I had just not trusted Maul or even seen that vision of Yoda in the temple in the first place. Ahsoka... would be here. Kanan... Kanan would still have his sight. I just..." Ezra broke down here. His shoulders were shaking with unheard sobs, they were only unheard because he couldn't seem to breath. This really was starting to freak me out. I mean in the months that Ezra has been part of the crew I had never seen him this way. He was never open at all. Even when his parents were killed Ezra was a closed book. Maybe, a couple of cracks, but not many. If he was like this it meant that although he wasn't physically hurt he was mentally.

My mind flicked to all the honor guards and war vets that I saw over the years. They were all angry, wouldn't speak to anyone, and always seemed to be frightened or afraid of something usually themselves or their memories. I hope Ezra isn't like that I mean they always freaked me out because I didn't know how to help them.

'Stop it!' I told myself. 'Worry about that later. Ezra needs your help and comfort.'

When Ezra had started talking I had stopped moving. So, I took the couple of steps to close the distance between the two of us, and I khelt down in front of him and put my hands on his arms to slow down his shaking and get his attention. Ezra loked up at me and I wasd shocked. He was pale and looked so small and child like. On an impulse I pulled him into my arms, against my chest.

"It's not your fault. You have no way of controlling other people. And as for this trusting thing," I said.

"But... I... I..." Ezra interrupted still sobbing into my chest.

"No," I stopped him, "It's not your fault. It's Maul's, the inquisitors', the empires', Darth Vader's... But, not yours. Your fine Ezra. Kanan's fine. We're all fine."

"But. Ah...Ah...Ahsoka," he choked our. 'The kid can't seem to get it through his brain! But, I need to stay calm. For Ezra.' I thought breathing steadily.

"It's not your fault, Ezra," he started to protest, but before he could I interrupted him saying, "No. It's. Not. Your. Fault," slowly I could feel him relaxing until his breath was steady. Then, I heard something thud on the ground and I looked down at the kid in my arms.

He was asleep. His face was red and puffy, but he looked more relaxed. I lifted him easily up onto his bunk and layed him down putting his blanket across his small form.

My legs hurt from staying in that position for so long, but it was worth it. At least he might get some sleep. I was going to have to watch over him for a while. It's going to be a long time before he got better, but if I could help it he wan't going to deal with it alone.

I watched him for a minute to make sure he was asleep, then ducked down to my own bunk where I found that thing Ezra had been holding. I picked it up, what's with this thing, and immediately dropped it. That thing was both hot and cold and just by touching it I felt horrible. "This thing shouldn't be anywhere near here," I murmured to myself as I picked it up and hid it from Ezra in one of my drawers.

I checked on Ezra one last time before I laid down on my own bunk. 'I know it will be hard, but I'm going to help both Ezra and Kanan as best as I can. After all, I went through and saw things just like this. I need to be strong for them. Oh, it's going to be a hard time for awhile.' I thought. Then, Ezra mumbled something in his sleep above me. It sounded worried, sad, and desperate.

Half asleep I said, "Not your fault, Ezra," then softer, "It's mine."


End file.
